


Babysitter

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Language, Mutants, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut's duties when it comes to protecting Eclipse are strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

"M-Miss Eclipse?"  
  
"Y-AH! -Yes?"  
  
"A-Are you sure this is okay?"  
  
"I-I'm fine with it...! Ngh!"  
  
"But... Lord Megatron-"  
  
"H-He's the - AH! - one wh-who told you t-to this...! AH! AH!"  
  
Lugnut bit his bottom lip, knowing that it was true. Still, he couldn't believe that his Lord had allowed him to do this to his own lover! He was honored, of course, but... He wasn't sure if this was truly acceptable or not. Though, with his cock deep inside of her pussy, he supposed it was a little late to be saying that now.  
  
Since Megatron was out of town, he had ordered Lugnut to watch over his lover until he returned. And this had not been the first time he had been told to do this. Still, each time he had to do it, he was never sure if he had heard correctly. Megatron wanted him to not only keep an eye on her and protect her... But he also wanted her to satisfy all of her needs. And his too, whenever they came up.  
  
He wouldn't lie. Lugnut found Eclipse to be beyond beautiful. Such a gorgeous young woman, so open and sweet... Only she was worthy of being Megatron's partner. And to think that he was now deep inside of her, somewhere only Megatron should have been... Was he really worthy enough for this?  
  
"AH! AH! L-Lugnut!"  
  
It was then Lugnut realized that the house phone was ringing. Oh Primus, now?! When he was in the middle of bouncing her on his dick while he sat on the big chair in the living room?! He glanced over, eyes widening when he recognized the number. Quickly, he stopped moving - causing Eclipse to let out a sad whine - and leaned over to the pick up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Put Eclipse on the phone."_  
  
"Yes, my Lord." He quickly handed the woman the phone, who took it from him and held it to her ear, her other hand still holding onto Lugnut's arm as both his hands moved back to rest at her hips.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
There was a dark chuckle on the other end of the line.  _"You sound like you're out of breath, my dear."_  
  
"M-Megatron, c-can I call you b-?"  
  
_"Oh? Am I interrupting something?"_  
  
Her cheeks darkened, a wave of embarrassment coming over her. Great... Now he knew. And she could just see him smiling on the other end of the line. "J-Just-"  
  
_"Ah... Are you having fun with your babysitter, Eclipse? You certainly sound like it."_  
  
"Y-Yes, M-Megatron..."  
  
_"Is he taking good care of you?"_  he chuckled.  _"Making you feel good? Filling your slutty cunt up with cum? A filthy cumbucket like you can't go on without cum for long."_  
  
Eclipse's insides clenched hard around Lugnut's massive cock inside of her, making both of them give out small moans. Lugnut couldn't control himself and started moving again, making Eclipse shriek into the phone. No! No, she was on the phone!  
  
"L-Lugnut, wait-!"  
  
_"Sounds like Lugnut is tending to you well, Eclipse."_  
  
"AH! AH! M-Megatron, i-it's not-AH!"  
  
He gave a dark chuckle.  _"Give him back the phone, Eclipse."_  
  
She did as he ordered, handing Lugnut back the phone as he continued to buck up into her. The larger man place the phone between his ear and his shoulder, allowing him to continuously thrust up into his boss's girlfriend and make her scream while still talking to the man.  
  
"Lord Megatron?"  
  
_"I'm glad to hear that you've been able to take care of my lover while I've been away,"_  he said, laughing to himself.  _"I was worried that perhaps that slut's needs would be too much... But it seems that you can handle the needy whore just fine."_  
  
"I-It's an honor, my Lord."  
  
_"Now, make sure you stuff her full of cum or else she won't be able to sleep tonight... And spend the night with her with your cock stuffed inside of her and use her how you wish. The little cumbucket loves being used and stuffed in her sleep."_  
  
"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron..." Primus, that was certainly an order he never, ever expected to receive from his boss. And the subject was his own girlfriend! But while he did not truly understand it, he did not question or argue. He would never do so against his lord.  
  
_"Well then, Lugnut, I bid you both a good night."_  Then the man hung up, allowing Lugnut to pull his head away from the phone and letting it fall to the floor. He gripped Eclipse's hips tighter and thrusted up harder into her, making her arch her back and scream out.  
  
"L-L-Lugnut! AH! AH! L-Lugnut! OH! AH! T-Too much!"  
  
He stretched up a hand and seized her head, turning her to face him as he slammed his lips against hers. She gripped his wrists tightly, only being able to hold on as he fucked her hard, the head of his massive cock ramming up against her cervix with each thrust. Her insides were shaking like crazy, wet and tight and clenching around that massive cock. And he just wouldn't stop thrusting... Oh Primus...! She could feel it!  
  
She was able to break the kiss, panting hard as she tried to hold herself back, fingers clawing into his skin. "W-Wait! Pl-Please! AH! AH! I-I'm going to-!"  
  
But he simply pulled her back to kiss her again, making her scream into his mouth as he slammed her back down onto his dick, holding her there as he felt her cum around his cock. She twitched and jerked in his lap, cunt squeezing his dick hard and rippling around him. It was enough to make him cum as well, shooting his load deep into her womb, making her scream again as she was filled with another man's cum.  
  
He soon released her lips, allowing her to slump against his chest as they both panted hard. Primus... She felt so full that she thought she would burst. But it had been good... Though, admittedly, it wasn't as good as when her lover would do it. Still, Lugnut pleasured her in his own way and it was more than enough to satisfy her.  
  
"W-We need to shower..." she murmured softly.  
  
"... Should I join you?"  
  
"... Do you... want to?"  
  
"... Lord Megatron said I was always supposed to be with you-"  
  
"Then that means you have to shower with me," she murmured quietly, squirming in his lap. But when she tried to get off, Lugnut held her there, much to her surprise. She blinked and looked back at him, blinking when she saw how red his cheeks were. "Lugnut?"  
  
But he said nothing. Instead, he simply lifted her up and off of his cock, causing her to cry out as she was suddenly turned around in the air. Before she realized it, she was once again sitting in his lap, only this time they were face to face with his hands resting on her butt.  
  
"Lugnut?"  
  
"... Once more?"  
  
She blinked, only to feel something poking at her stomach. She glanced down, eyes widening when she saw how he was already hard again. Well, from what Megatron had told her, Lugnut was very inexperienced... Much like a teenaged boy. And with that face he was giving her... She couldn't say no now.  
  
Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "Sure."  
  
He soon plunged into her wet pussy again, making her moan hard before she kissed him again. And by the way he was eagerly thrusting, she had a feeling there would be a few more rounds after this. Well, she supposed she could do this again or maybe a few more times...  
  
Whatever. The shower would have to wait.


End file.
